1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for cutting open a case of goods.
2. Description of Relating Art
Prepackaged goods to be sold in retail outlets are commonly shipped in large cardboard containers or cases. Each case holds a specific number of the prepackaged goods.
Typically the cases are packed and shipped from the manufacturers' plant to a distribution center. At the distribution center, the cases are opened and the prepackaged goods are prepared for shipping to the retail store. Often, the goods are re-packaged at the distribution center into display cartons for display at the store.
For example, breakfast cereal is typically sold in rectangular boxes to the consumer. The cereal boxes are packaged in large cases at the manufacturer's plant and delivered to distribution centers, where they are prepared for shipping to retail stores, e.g., grocery stores. At the distribution center, the cases are manually opened and the cereal boxes are removed and repackaged into trays for display at the store.
This process is generally inefficient and costly and creates unnecessary waste material. The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.